The aim of this protocol is to make possible the early detection of influenza in the community and the prompt identification of other epidemic viruses such as respiratory syncytial virus, parainfluenza virus and rotovirus. Through this surveillance program, we aim to define and detect the populations susceptable to viral diseases in terms of age, sex and to determine the clinical features and spectrum of infection with the major respiratory and gastrointestinal viral agents.